dark moon rising
by asadmeozoon
Summary: 1000 years after the defeat of emperor Palpatine and redemption of Darth Vader, an old threat will emerge.
1. persons of interest

Persons of Interest

Anan Tarng, age 15, male, human, Jedi recruit

Bedo Torrak, age 28, male, human, Jedi recruit, former oasian soldier

Behuff Thracin, age 14, male, human, Jedi recruit

Nuia Nayria, age 14, female, human, Jedi recruit

Jalla Tavezsh, age 28, female, human, Sith Apprentice

Terynn Plo'kel, age 40, male, Bothan, Sith Lord

Cearn Sho'kji, age 30, male, Bothan, Jedi Knight

Liarsk Uu'kel, age 31, female, Bothan, pilot, _paragon_

Asdill Ska'syk, age 19, male, Bothan, Jedi recruit

Grepan Den'lan, age 25, male, Bothan, Jedi master

Loonu, age 50, male, Rodian, Bounty hunter

Jen-Zo, age 870, male, Yoda's species, Jedi master, high council member


	2. Chapter 1

_STAR_

_WARS_

_Dark Moon Rising_

One thousand years after the heroic Jedi Luke Skywalker defeated the villainous Emperor Palpatine and redeemed his fallen father, the galactic alliance and New Jedi Order have expanded and built, charting new systems, such as the Oasian and Freedmon, and stabilized the various peoples of the galaxy. At this time, a ship load of Jedi recruits is on its way to the massive _Leviathan_ class shuttle, _Renegade_. On the way, they're learning the basics of force use and lightsaber combat. And so, our story begins…

1006 ABY, 181st day, en route to _Renegade_, Mon-Cal _Maxim_ class _Paragon_ reporting.

"So, pupils," lectured Jen-Zo, "to understand why we act as we do, you must understand our history. Tell me, Behuff: why would an order attempting to protect all civilization, teach half of our pupils on ships, instead of, say, all at the temple? Are we attempting to flee, hum?"

A tall boy with messy brown hair, gray eyes, a slight frown, and a slight potbelly, with a complete and utter lack of muscle, who was wearing a simple brown shirt and green pants answered "No; we did it so that, in the event of another attempted purge," he droned, "we would have a large number of Jedi, along with a fleet."

"Correct. Pupil Bedo: what is the current version of the Jedi code?"

A short man with messy black hair, and green eyes, who was wearing a black plated jumpsuit answered "Emotion, yet peace.

Ignorance, yet knowledge.

Passion, yet serenity.

Chaos, yet harmony.

Death, yet the force."

"Good, good. Tell me, pupil Anan: what is a Jedi?"

A tall, red headed boy with blue eyes and a big grin, who was wearing a grey and black hooded striped jacket, a simple red shirt underneath, blue trousers, and orange gloves answered "Someone who keeps the peace, respects life in all forms, uses their power to defend and protect, serves rather than rules for the good of the galaxy, and uses knowledge and training to improve themselves."

"Very good, pupil."

"Remember, class: you can take knowledge from the writings and stories of the great masters of our order. Listen- truly listen- and there is no limit to the good you can achieve; but do not believe strife and violence are the only ways to bring about that good. Go now."

Ω

VROO-TASH. We see two silhouettes smashing practice sabers together, till one of them manages break through and almost slap the second silhouette, which sloppily knocked the first silhouette's saber away. "Keep your block up, Behuff." KISH. Behuff shifted his grip and went on the offensive, slamming his saber into his opponents with a powerful over head, barely making contact, and then switching to a backhand, which the first silhouette managed to block in the nick of time."Nice form, Nuia." DZZZ. He stabbed quickly, which was barely intercepted by her. He then brought his lightsaber up quickly to break the impasse and tried to flip her lightsaber out of her hand. "Very nice follow through, Behuff." TOW-TOW-TING. He turned around, did a double circular chop, and locked their blades for some time, till he turned his lightsaber off, waited for her to trip forward, and hit her in the back with the hilt, knocking her over.

"I do believe Mr. Thracin just managed to win ." Grepan stated, wrapping his red furred fingers around each other. He was wearing a gray tunic and pants underneath a long, simple, and brown robe, with fore mentioned red fur and blue eyes. Behuff held his hand for her to grab in a gesture of camaraderie. She took it with a silent thank you. They then gave the practice sabers back to Master Grepan. "Ms. Nayria, what do you believe you can learn from this defeat at the hands of this all-round physically unintimidating foe?" "That threats can come in the most surprising of packages." "Good. Now, as for you …" "Sir?" "Do not believe yourself unbeatable because of such a simple victory. Ms. Nayria may be part of the advanced class, but she is still a simple apprentice."

Ω

"Pupils, tell me," master Jen-Zo, who was moving in circles and moving stones in circles around him, "what will a Jedi use to access the force, and how will he use it?" "Emotional clarity, altruism, and compassion," a black furred Bothan with energetic brown eyes, wearing a white Moisture farmer's tunic, green trousers, black, sturdy boots, and a white cloak, answered, "and only for defense." His students were focusing on a small rock trying to get it to float above their hands. Asdill was managing, if only just, to get it above his head, whilst Anan had one slowly going in circles round him. "Very impressive, **both** of you," he said, giving a quick glance to the fore described Bothan. "You both have great gifts. Do not believe that anyone, no matter how impressive they may be acting is any better than you. However, this is a double edged sword: you also are no better than anyone else simply because you can access the force.

Ω

"That," Cearn, a blond furred, green eyed, dour faced Bothan wearing blue and white robes, finished, " is how you over load a droid with the force, students."

The class of prospective sentinels nodded, taking notes. "Any questions? Anyone?" Bedo reluctantly raised his hand to the air and asked "doesn't this seem slightly a bit- maybe, just a bit- like lightning to anyone else?" "Very nice question. And to answer it: it is actually a variant of the lightning judgment technique, which you can look up in the reduced archives here on the ship, or on the _Renegade, _or, after being selected as an Padawan, you can ask your master of it. But, as a laconic answer? No. No, it is not."


End file.
